<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долгожданное и странное by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995170">Долгожданное и странное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Superpowers, Teenagers, X-Men Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз уныло смотрел на директора школы для одаренных подростков Кристофера Арджента.</p><p>— Еще раз спрашиваю, кто был зачинщиком?</p><p>Все в этом кабинете знали, что виноват именно Стайлз. У него был слишком взрывной и неконтролируемый характер.</p><p>— Это был я, — спокойно сказал Дерек Хейл. — Стилински меня выбесил, и я ему вмазал.</p><p>Арджент невозмутимо посмотрел на Стайлза. Если бы такой здоровяк, как Дерек ему вмазал, то должны были бы остаться следы, которых не было. </p><p>— И в результате этого удара вы разнесли школьную столовую в щепки?</p><p>— Мои снаряды вырвались сами собой! — самодовольно скалясь, ответил Стайлз. — Ну, знаете, как это бывает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долгожданное и странное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Стайлз уныло смотрел на директора школы для одаренных подростков Кристофера Арджента.</p><p>— Еще раз спрашиваю, кто был зачинщиком?</p><p>Все в этом кабинете знали, что виноват именно Стайлз. У него был слишком взрывной и неконтролируемый характер.</p><p>— Это был я, — спокойно сказал Дерек Хейл. — Стилински меня выбесил, и я ему вмазал.</p><p>Арджент невозмутимо посмотрел на Стайлза. Если бы такой здоровяк, как Дерек ему вмазал, то должны были бы остаться следы, которых не было. </p><p>— И в результате этого удара вы разнесли школьную столовую в щепки?</p><p>— Мои снаряды вырвались сами собой! — самодовольно скалясь, ответил Стайлз. — Ну, знаете, как это бывает.</p><p>Он вскинул руку и между его пальцев возникла небольшая желтая сфера со взрывчаткой.</p><p>— Вы думаете, хорошая идея демонстрировать свои способности в кабинете у директора? — строго спросил Арджент.</p><p>Стайлз извинился, после чего крепко сжал кулак, вынуждая сферу исчезнуть.</p><p>— Вы находитесь в школе для одаренных, здесь полно других мутантов с не менее опасными способностями, но проблемы у меня возникают только с вами двумя.</p><p>— Мы с Хейлом даже не общаемся толком! Почему это проблемы сразу из-за нас?</p><p>— Потому что один взрывает все, что нужно и не нужно, а второй вечно ввязывается в драки. Так что в качестве наказания, вам запрещено покидать школу в течение всей недели.</p><p>— Что?! Но на выходных ребята отправляются в поход в горы. Мы же готовились целых три месяца! — вспыхнул Стайлз.</p><p>— Останетесь в школе вместе с преподавателями, отвечающими за охрану, — отчеканил Арджент.</p><p>— Вы зло во плоти! Я же от этого места камня на камне не оставлю, если вы не отпустите меня в поход!</p><p>Крис только улыбнулся на эти угрозы. Злобно так, многообещающе. Стайлзу стало не по себе.</p><p>***</p><p>— Привет, Хейл. Чем занимаешься?</p><p>Дерек оторвал взгляд от книги и возмущенно посмотрел на Стайлза, который без разрешения и стука ввалился в его комнату.</p><p>— Читаю, — коротко ответил он.</p><p>— Яснопонятно, — отозвался Стайлз. — Мне стало скучно, а обмудок директор нацепил на меня браслет.</p><p>Он продемонстрировал лодыжку с массивным устройством, блокирующим способности мутантов. Дерек хмыкнул и задрал штанину, демонстрируя такой же.</p><p>— Ого! Тебя-то за что? Если тебя никто не доводит, то ты похож на мягкого плюшевого мишку.</p><p>— Арджент за тебя волновался. Подумал, что ты меня взбесишь, и от тебя мокрого места не останется.</p><p>— Оу… В общем-то предусмотрительно, — согласился Стайлз, плюхаясь на кровать Дерека.</p><p>— Давай во что-нибудь поиграем? — предложил он.</p><p>— Я не люблю видеоигры, — пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чтении.</p><p>— Не обязательно в них. Есть шахматы. И всякие "Правда или действие".</p><p>— Я не пью алкоголь, — ответил тот, откладывая книгу, что Стайлз воспринял, как одобрение.</p><p>— У меня есть кола. Можем играть с ней.</p><p>— Суть игры в том, что когда алкоголь отключает тебе мозги, ты начинаешь говорить шокирующую правду и делать не свойственные тебе вещи. Иначе смысл теряется.</p><p>Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза одновременно.</p><p>— Серьезно, Дер, по-твоему у меня не хватит смелости ответить честно на самый твой заковыристый вопрос? Или сделать что-то безумное?</p><p>— Я про себя говорил, — спокойно ответил ему Дерек.</p><p>— О, точно! Ты же сдержанный мальчик, пока психовать не начинаешь. Кстати, а как работает твоя сила? Всегда было интересно.</p><p>— В смысле? — не понял Дерек.</p><p>— Однажды ты приподнял машину, а как ты открываешь дверцу не выламывая ее с корнем?</p><p>— Соизмеряю силы, — спокойно ответил тот. — Ты же можешь открыть дверцу холодильника или плотно закупоренную крышку с консервированными яблоками. Хотя во втором случае приходится попыхтеть. </p><p>— Хмм… — Стайлз задумался. — На самом деле для меня это похоже на магию. Я, как ты верно заметил, даже консервированные яблоки не всегда могу открыть.</p><p>— Угу, потому ты их взрываешь, — буркнул Дерек.</p><p>— А что? Взрывать весело. Как и нарушать правила.</p><p>— В этом ты весь, — Дерек покачал головой.</p><p>— Можно подумать, ты у нас образец спокойствия! Сам постоянно лезешь в драки.</p><p>— Туше.</p><p>Они помолчали немного, после чего Дерек спросил:</p><p>— Почему ты постоянно цепляешься именно ко мне? В школе полно других учеников. Тот же Джексон полный придурок. </p><p>— Это был вопрос из разряда "Правда или действие"? — уточнил Стайлз.</p><p>— Можешь считать именно так, — со вздохом ответил тот.</p><p>— Окей, — протянул Стайлз. — Ну… просто ты мне нравишься.</p><p>— Нравлюсь?</p><p>— Ага. Я типа не знаю, как еще выразить свою симпатию. Ты весь такой неприступный, как скала.</p><p>Дерек смотрел на него во все глаза, пытаясь переварить услышанное.</p><p>— Ты меня разыграть пытаешься? Чтобы было чем хвастать перед друзьями, когда они вернутся?</p><p>— Дубина, это типа признание. Самое настоящее. Из серии — если я тебе нравлюсь тоже, то позови меня на свидание.</p><p>— Эм… хорошо, — Дерек поскреб щеку. — Стайлз, ты сходишь со мной на свидание?</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, чувак. У меня столько заданий по учебе скопилось, что просто ужас! Еще к экзаменам надо готовиться…</p><p>— Чего? — удивился Дерек.</p><p>— Мурыжу тебя в ответ, придурок.</p><p>— Сам ты придурок, — надулся Дерек.</p><p>— Ну, короче, уговорил. Я согласен. Следующая пятница, кино, купи места в последнем ряду, — скомандовал он.</p><p>— А на какой фильм?</p><p>— Да пофиг, один черт я собираюсь целоваться с тобой на протяжении всего сеанса. Повезет, если хотя бы вступительные титры посмотрим.</p><p>— Эм… ладно, — согласился Дерек. — Только ничего не взрывай.</p><p>— Окей, если ты не переломаешь мне хребет в порыве страсти.</p><p>— Обещаю быть нежным, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, но по его лицу было заметно, что он нифига не сдержит слово.</p><p>— Ну, супер тогда. Пойду готовиться к экзаменам, чтобы вечер следующей пятницы был свободен, — Стайлз поднялся и поплелся к выходу.</p><p>— Постарайся не нарушать школьных правил и поменьше взрывать все подряд, чтобы не получить очередное наказание от Арджента.</p><p>— Само собой, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Ты и сам там не нарывайся.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Дерек, подхватывая книгу.</p><p>Это было самое странное приглашение на свидание в его жизни! Но и самое долгожданное тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>